smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Rose For Baba/Part 1
Glovey: It seemed like only yesterday I was walking down the aisle of the church, awaiting my knighting. I had truly now become a soldier of God. I didn't feel any different from how I feel now. I still remember that morning seeing my Smurfette's smile. I remember her telling me the story about her and the blue rose. Mother Nature had told her no such thing existed. But here I am, searching said flower. The sad thing is that this rose is for a witch." It was a dark and stormy night when Glovey Smurf was sitting under a camp fire. He appeared in a torn and dirty armor. The rain eventually turns off the fire.He looks at the ashes on the floor as he remembers a few days back how he got where he is. We see Glovey flashback to waking up one bright morning. He quietly gets up and gives Smurfette a kiss on her nose to wake her up. He changes from his pajamas to his white smurf pants and white shirt. Soon after, Smurfette makes porridge for him and their baby as she tells Glovey the story about her blue rose. Glovey: That's too bad about the blue rose though. You'll always be my blue rose though. Smurfette: Oh you! Glovey: Hey, if that blue rose is out there, I'll be sure to get it for you. Papa Smurf suddenly knocks on the door and comes in holding a letter. Papa Smurf: Good morning my little ones. Glovey, I have here an invitation for you from King Audric. It seems there is actually a proper knighting today for you. Glovey: But he already knighted me before. Papa Smurf: According to this, you can get it done the right way. It also says you can bring a guest with you. Smurfette: Oooh, how smurfy! My Glovey a knight in shining armor! We gotta go Glovey! Can we go, Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: (Chuckles) That is up to Glovey to decide, Smurfette. Glovey: I don't see why not. Smurfette: I'll wear my new dress. Glovey: I'll wear... something. Glovey says as he opens the closet and sees Smurfette's identical dresses lined up with identical white pants and white shirts. Finally, the two head outside and depart on Feathers as they make way to King Audric's castle. There, they are welcomed by the good king himself. Glovey notices other elders next to him along with many knights in special garments all around them. King Audric: I am most pleased you could make it, Sir Glovey. Glovey: Your highness... Both Glovey and Smurfette bow. King Audric: I have summoned you here for your initiation into the brotherhood. I shall leave you now with the elders. Glovey then follows the elders into a chapel as they cover their heads with their hoods. They knock on the door and wait outside. "Halt! Who is it?" "I have a new recruit who wishes to join the order." "Is he worthy?" "We have been told of his many deeds" The door suddenly unlocks and opens slowly as Glovey enters with the others. The leader reveals himself as he stands in front of the others, hooded as well. "Everyone leave. I must see if this, boy, is worthy. Do you swear to keep anything you learn here a secret along with anything sacred of this order?" Glovey: I do. "Do you swear to never betray God? Will you always follow the teachings of Chirst until the end?" Glovey: I do. "My brothers, let us discuss if he is allowed in?" The men all gather around as Glovey stands there. Suddenly, they all stand and line up as they watch him. "My boy, you are the first non-human to ever be welcomed into the order. Yet, you appear to have a soul close to that of a man. You expose yourself and surrender to God. Welcome, young one." The minister then is handed a long sword as Glovey kneels with one foot. "I here dub thee sir Glovey Smurf." All the men begin to clap as they uncover their heads. One man walks over and hands Glovey a tiny armor. "This actually belonged to a small doll. But it is still made of true steel and crafted by our finest smith." The door opens and out walks Glovey wearing a new tunic and armor. He has bronze boots, silver gauntlets, silver chain mail, and a red and golden tunic with a brown leather belt. Grandmaster: We shall summon you when the time is needed. Until we weet again, Sir Glovey. The grandmaster walks back in as he is follwed by more hooded men and knights in armor. Smurfette is finally able to be with Glovey once again. Smurfette: What happened in there? What was it like? Glovey: Well... I was swore into secrecy. I'm not allowed to speak about any symbols or meanings, or anything I learned in there.They said they would call me when needed again. Smurfette: You look very handsome in that suit, Glovey. Glovey: And you appear very beautiful in that dress, my blue rose. Smurfette giggles as both are about to kiss. They stop half way as they hear the people shouting and talking very loudly. The whole kingdom gathers around to see the king. Smurfette: What's going on? Glovey: I don't know... Come on. Let's go find out. Glovey holds Smurfette's hand as they walk under the people to see what all the commosion was about. The people yelled and complained to the king. "We're still losing children! Where are they?!" When will this madness ever end? I bet it's the work of that witch!" King Audric: Settle down everyone. As your king, I hereby promise you to find a solution to this. Everyone, please go back to your homes. We will get ot the bottom of this. Everyone leaves angrily as the good king appears nervous. Glovey and Smurfette go up to meet him. Glovey: Your highness, what can this knight do to assist you? King Audric: Grrr! It's that witch again.She's always making children disappear. The brotherhood knights just so happen to walk in upon the king. Grandmaster: Forgive our intrusinon you majesty, but we believe this may be a good first mission for Sir Glovey. After all, we do serve to remove any evil that threatens the innocent. Are you ready, Sir Glovey? Glovey: Show me what I must do. Glovey then heads back into the chapel and is given a small cross. But to him, it is the perfect size for a weapon. Grandmaster: This holy cross is forged from the steel of the nails from crucified martyred Christians. It will come in handy when needed the most. Glovey: How will I find this witch? Grandmaster: She lures children in by making her house appear to be made of sweets from desserts to candy. Her house also stands on chicken legs and moves about. Glovey: I'll use my nose to track down the smell of sweets then. Grand,master: May God grant you victory against this witch. Glovey: Thank you, brother. I shall return with the children. Glovey takes his combat cross and sheathes it on his belt. He takes a few daggers with him along with holy water. Smurfette waits for him outside. Smurfette: Let me come with you... Glovey: No, Smurfette. It is too dangerous. I must go alone. It is my first test to prove myself worthy. I will save all those innocent children. Smurfette hugs him tight and deeply kisses him. Smurfette: Please come home safely... Glovey nods as he turns around and heads towards the dark woods. He walks for a day and then rests at night. He soon begins to get the swet aroma of cake and sweets in the air. He notices crumbs of ginger on the ground as well. He finally spots a giant candy house from the distance. He begins to hear aloud laughter. He climbs up a tree to get a better look. He sees children watching the house next to a very old woman. Glovey: That must be the witch… And those children… The children are seen taking off chunks from the house and eating them. They are then welcomed into the house by the witch as the door closes. Glovey grabs a vine and swings from vine to vine as he tries to reach the house. Unfortunately, its legs begin to move again, making his journey difficult once more. Glovey: Damn... Now it's going to take me another day to reach for it. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Blue Rose For Baba Chapters